


Mini-Golf

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is feeling homesick, so the Doctor takes her somewhere familiar: the TARDIS' mini-golf room. Flirting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini-Golf

**Author's Note:**

> For the TARDIS ficathon on Tumblr! Written for thebadddestwolf, who prompted 'mini-golf course room.' :)

She’s lying on her back on the floor of the console room, fiddling with her hands as she stares up at the ceiling. They’ve been in the Vortex about four days, she’d guess, and it’s starting to get to her.

She doesn’t realize that she’s let out a sigh until his head pops up from under the console, hair wildly ruffled and a look of concern on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

She sits up, holding back a laugh as he cocks his head to the side like a dog.

“Nothing, really,” she replies. “I just feel a little…”

“Bored?” he finishes.

She scrunches up her face. “Sort of,” she says. “I dunno. I feel, not really homesick, but something like that, I guess.”

“Earthsick,” he states. “The restless feeling that comes from spending too long in transit or on foreign worlds.”

“You just made that up,” she accuses.

“Wellll, maybe the name. But it happens.”

She rolls her eyes. “I guess that does sound about right though. I don’t really want to go home, but I just want to do something… normal.”

He sits back on his haunches, looking off into nothing. For a full minute he sits silently; Rose is about to wave a hand in front of his face when he springs up, eyes wide with excitement.

He leans down and grabs her hand, pulling her to her feet.

“Come on, then!”

She follows without question, laughing at the pure excitement radiating from him, and he drags her down the hallway, making several twists and turns before ending up in front of a door. He practically skids to a stop, and she bumps into him.

“Here we are!”

She looks up at him, and he nods towards the door, squeezing her hand. She reaches for the knob and pushes it open, gasping as she sees the inside.

It’s a huge mini golf course, complete with spinning windmill and a little pond.

 

She rushes in, laughing as she looks over the course.

“Mini golf!” she exclaims.

“An Earth-unique idea,” the Doctor states. “Very popular there for a while. For families and the like.”

“And for dates,” Rose says offhandedly, as she examines the pile of putters on a table just near the entrance.

“Dates?” the Doctor says, reddening slightly. “People came here for dates?”

“’Course,” Rose replies, choosing a pink putter and holding it out in front of her. “At least I did. Many times.”

“You went on many dates?”

She looks over at him right as he tugs at his ear, and she holds back a laugh, starting toward the first hole in lieu of answering. She had been on many dates to the mini golf course, and she’d gotten pretty good; and not just at putt-putt.

The Doctor grabs a blue putter, racing after her and getting there just as she makes her first putt. The first course is always the easiest, a straight shot to the cup, and she makes a hole in one easily. She retrieves her ball, then waits for him to take his shot.

He lines up the putter, swinging it back and forth a few times, and then he hits it. It flies up off the green, and sails way over Rose’s head. They both watch it go, flying straight into the tiny pond four holes over. He looks back at Rose, doubled over as she laughs at him.

Finally, after a full two minutes of pouting (his) and hysterical laughter (hers), she convinces him to try again.

“You just have to hit it nice and easy,” she says, demonstrating with her own putter, a slow, easy swing. The Doctor does the same, and just as he goes to hit the ball, she bends over a little more. His putter slips a little from his hand as he stares, and the ball angles, bouncing from side to side against the walls of the hole. He looks at it helplessly as Rose straightens back up with a sly smile. It takes about ten bounces, but then somehow, miraculously, the ball slides into the hole.

“Not the usual approach,” Rose says, “but it worked.”

They move on to the next hole, Rose again going first. This time he pays more attention, though not really to her technique. Rather, he stands back and watches how when she leans over, her lips pucker beautifully in concentration, and her arse… he stops himself, shaking his head.

She peeks over as she lines up the shot, and judging by the half-lidded look in his eyes and the way his mouth is hanging open, she’s still got it. She grins to herself, then hits the ball, finishing the hole in an impressive two putts.

“Mini-golf was the place for a first date,” she explains as she collects her ball. “Gives you something to do besides talk, as well as opportunities for flirting and such.”

She can tell he wants to ask, but he doesn’t. She thinks that after all this time with her he’d be an expert in recognizing flirting, but she’s unwilling to call him out, just in case she’s wrong.

“Most guys try to get a first kiss out of it, but I always thought the kiss at the front door was better,” she says, and his hands tighten on the putter at the thought of anyone besides him kissing Rose. Not that he had. Or that he wanted to. Or… Oh, who was he kidding? “Besides, everyone knows all the really good stuff happens at the drive-in.”

He lines up his shot, trying hard to ignore her, and lifts up his putter high, getting ready to swing it wildly.

“Wait,” she calls, racing over to him. “You want another one in the pond?”

She drops her putter to the ground and steps up behind him. She puts her arms around him, her hands covering his on the putter, and moves with him, showing him how to hit it. After a few swings, she buries her face into his back, smothering a laugh.

“What?” he practically squeaks.

“This happens on dates, too,” she replies, her hands squeezing his before she steps back. She steps up on tiptoes and whispers into his ear. “Except it’s usually the other way around.”

He blushes and she laughs.

They go through a few more holes, Rose telling him more about her dates and the Doctor getting worse and worse as she continues to distract him. Bending forward to pick up a wayward ball, giving him a full view of her cleavage. Bending over and shaking her bum as she lines up a shot. Surely that’s not necessary, he thinks, swallowing hard as he watches her. But he’s not complaining.

Finally they get to the last few holes, the ones that are clearly impossible. The last is a spinning windmill; but unlike Earth mini-golf courses where the ball must go under, the hole is in the middle of the windmill, between the spinning sails.

“How can anyone possibly make that?” Rose asks.

She tries a few times, but she can’t do it. The Doctor steps up, looks at Rose quickly, and then takes a wild swing that sends the ball soaring right through the hole. Rose gapes at him.

“How the hell did you do that?”

He shrugs, grinning. “Natural talent, I guess.”

She rolls her eyes, smiling too. “Come on, show me.”

She comes up in front of him with her putter, and looks back at him expectantly. He swallows, then steps forward, pressing into her and putting his hands over hers.

“You just have to swing and hope it works out,” he says, guiding her hands in a practice swing.

“Sounds a lot like your everyday philosophy,” she says quietly, and he chuckles, pressing a little closer into her. He feels her breathe in sharply, and he realizes he can feel her heart beat against his torso. He grins to himself, glad he’s affecting her as much as she him.

“Go ahead, swing,” he says, and he moves his hands to her hips, smirking as he feels her heart jump. She does, no preamble, and they both watch as the ball curves right into the hole.

Rose shouts, and he lifts his arms in triumph. She turns into his arms, and he lifts her up, both laughing as he swings her around.

“That was amazing,” she says into his ear, and he pulls back, looking at her. For a second they’re both still, staring at each other, and she leans in slightly, her breath warm against his face. But he just hugs her to him for a moment longer, and then places her on the ground. For a moment she’s wildly disappointed, but then he reaches for her hand.

“Chips?” he says.

“Chips,” she agrees, giving his hand a squeeze.

***

A while later he’s walked her back to her room, and they stand in front of the door.

“Thanks for that, Doctor,” she says, leaning against the door. “It was really fun.”

“Of course,” he says, running a hand over the back of his hair.

“Well, goodnight then,” she says, a little confused. He’s never walked her to her room, not once.

“Goodnight, Rose,” he says, but he doesn’t move.

She’s opening her mouth to ask what’s going on when he leans in, pressing his lips to hers. She’s frozen for a moment, completely surprised, and then it’s over. He’s looking at her, his eyes wide with fear, and she thinks her heart might burst. Before he can say anything, she reaches for him, pulling him forward by his lapels and fitting their mouths together. He responds immediately, his hands finding her back and pulling her closer to him, while her hands find their way into his hair. She moans into his mouth, and his hands slide under her shirt, pressing into her skin. Suddenly he pulls back, and she whines in protest, her hands moving to his tie to keep him from pulling back too far.

“Rose?” he asks.

“Yes, Doctor?”

“Would you like to accompany me to the drive-in?”


End file.
